This invention relates to sawhorse-type of supports and more particularly to supports that are light weight and collapsible in design.
Such supports are frequently used by painter, carpenters, bricklayers and other workers for various reasons. Most ordinary, are the sawhorse-type of supports of rigid construction and well-adapted for work supporting uses. A major drawback for these conventional type of supports is that they are awkward to store and transport since they require so much space.
Responding to this drawback of conventional supports, has been the proposals for knock-down or collapsible supports which may be disassembled for storage and/or transporting as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 1,103,699, issued to W. South on July 14, 1914. This patent discloses a sawhorse having a horizontally foldable member with a plurality of folding legs. South's sawhorse may be readily stored and transported. J. England, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,583 and issuing on Mar. 16, 1926, disclosed a collapsible and extensible sawhorse that is also easily stored and transported.
Another disclosure of interest is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,060, issued to P. Thomson on Jan. 27, 1948.
One of the disadvantages of the prior art collapsible sawhorse is that they fail to provide a sufficiently sturdy horizontal support structure.
Another disadvantage of prior art collapsible sawhorses is that they are unable to support as much weight as the conventional, non-collapsible sawhorse.
It therefore, is a general object of this invention to provide an improved collapsible, yet sturdy support.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light weight support having an adjustable height means.
A further object of this invention is to provide an improved collapsible support which may be easily disassembled or assembled and when disassembled, stored in a commensurable carrying case.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a support having a connector for extending the overall length thereof, as well as having means to detachably display various roadside signs.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become more fully apparent as this description proceeds, with reference being made to the accompanying drawings and appended claims.